


I DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' HALO!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's drabble challenge from mb64 has the words "soap, halo and smile". Of course, with a challenge word like halo, Cas had to make an appearance. So here is my re-imagining of Dean and Cas' first meeting! Some language from our bow-legged wonder! Hope you-all like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' HALO!

))))))))))))))))))))))

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No."

"Okay then, where's your halo, Michael Landon?"

"I'm not - my what?"

"Your halo! If you're a freaking angel, where's your freaking halo?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Dean. Angels don't wear halos."

"What the hell are you smiling at, you little piss ant?"

"I just think it's cute the way humans have made up these silly images of what angels and God look like."

"Yeah, well, fuck you, you trench coated bastard!"

"You must have had your mouth washed out with soap a lot when you were a child."

"I'll show you soap, pretty boy!"


End file.
